Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKplagnezexe2x80x99. It has an undisseminated seedling of Applicant""s creation as its seed parent and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,279).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its even coloration from the newly open stage to the three days old flower stage, its dark green very glossy foliage, its very upright growing habit, its somewhat inconspicuous receptacle, its many three leaflet leaves on the branches, its red suffusion on the rachis and the stipules, and its thornless branches and new shoots. The plant has a very upright growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKplagnezexe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding or grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99, an undessiminated seedling of Applicant""s creation, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKplagnezexe2x80x99 bears double flowers with about 22 to 29 petals of pure white coloration which have a slight tea to fruity fragrance, the undisseminated seedling bears flowers of blended pink coloration with significantly higher petalage and a very strong rose fragrance. The new variety bears very dark green very glossy foliage, whereas the seed parent bears semi-glossy foliage of significantly lighter green coloration.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKplagnezexe2x80x99 bears double flowers with about 22 to 29 petals of pure white coloration which have a slight tea to fruity fragrance, xe2x80x98MACgenevxe2x80x99 bears flowers of light pink coloration with significantly higher petalage and a very strong fragrance.